<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guard Dogs Week 2020 by ScorchedPoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093527">Guard Dogs Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedPoet/pseuds/ScorchedPoet'>ScorchedPoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guard Dogs Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedPoet/pseuds/ScorchedPoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of bits i write for Guard Dogs Week</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guard Dogs Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unexpected First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Just a little extra i wrote in the fairgame discord pff. Clover set them up!!)<br/>My main piece was : https://scorchedpoet.tumblr.com/post/612095970846572544/guard-dogs-week-2020-day-1-march-9-first</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune pauses as he lifts up the instructions on the paper, before looking at Marrow in mild confusion. “… Clover’s sent us to investigate.. a restaurant?” he asks in disbelief as he sees the other mans tail droop in disappointment.</p><p>“This mission has been weird from beginning to end i guess. First he had us walking down the streets because he wanted us to see how things were holding up- and i mean- the lady with the cupcakes was really nice! it was nice of her to give them to us..” he rubs the back of his head awkwardly as he glances at Marrow’s hand almost longingly.</p><p>“And! And checking that the flower shop hadn’t had any trouble- the uh. the rose they gave me really does look nice on your uniform..” Jaune stammers as he pushes open the door and stands by the wait to be seated sign.</p><p>Marrow gives him a shy smile until both of them look at the server awkwardly. “Ah. You must be our reservation. Name?” the man asks softly as Jaune blinks in confusion.. “Uh.. Arc?” he blurts out as the man checks something on his scroll. “Arc-Amin? Wonderful to have you here tonight. If you will follow me with have the private booth you booked ready for you.”</p><p>Both of them follow after him with small confused frowns- until they both look at each other in shock. “Are we on a date?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He feels as Marrow’s tail starts to whack against the mattress softly. But they don’t have time for this right now so he simply slips out of his partners arms reluctantly and throws the covers off of both of them, though he hears a loud groan as his partner tries to shrink back into the warmth of their bed. Marrow looks at him and pouts at Jaune for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter as his tail gives him away by wagging even harder.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a very distinctive noise blearing into his ears. That’s the first thing that Jaune really recognizes as he slowly flutters his eyes open, for a moment he just has to blink away the sleep in his eyes as he takes in the sight of golden sunflowers sitting in the vase on his bedside table.</p><p>He can’t help the incredibly dorky smile that spreads across his face as he gently lifts up his hand to trace the petals of the one closest to him. “What a dork…” he breathes out before slowly shuffling back until he can feel Marrow’s hands slowly wrap around him in response, as his partner slowly wakes to the sound of their alarm going off.</p><p>Jaune lets out a soft giggle when he feels Marrow kissing the back of his neck softly. “Hey. Hey!” he turns his head to give him a warm smile before sticking his tongue out at him. “We gotta get up… get the kids ready for school.” He manages to just about force the words out as he feels Marrow duck his head below his jaw and Jaune can’t help but squeak when he feels him nip at his neck. </p><p>He feels as Marrow’s tail starts to whack against the mattress softly. But they don’t have time for this right now so he simply slips out of his partners arms reluctantly and throws the covers off of both of them, though he hears a loud groan as his partner tries to shrink back into the warmth of their bed. Marrow looks at him and pouts at Jaune for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter as his tail gives him away by wagging even harder.</p><p>There is no more time for shenanigans if they want to have a little bit of peace before they need to wake up the younger two. Although Chip wasn’t quite old enough to be going to school with his older sister Buttercup, he still very much had to come with them on the walk to school since he couldn’t well be left at home alone.</p><p>Jaune slowly pulls himself to his feet with a low yawn, putting his hands on his back before stretching out with a low hiss. “Mhmph. I think we need to really get that new mattress soon…” the words have barely left his mouth when he hears Marrow squawk indignantly at him. “But it’s way better firm!” the Faunus seems rather insistent about that but Jaune just turns around to look at him as Marrow slowly drags himself out of bed with a soft huff.</p><p>“I like it firm too Marrow. I just prefer it not to be as firm as a rock-“Jaune starts but is cut off as Marrow strides quickly around the bed and kisses him soundly, some kind of squeak bursts out of his throat before he melts into the other man’s arms. </p><p>Marrow slowly pulls away from Jaune’s lips only to let out a soft laugh as Jaune chases after his lips, grabbing a fistful of Marrow’s hoodie so that he can pull their lips back together. Although before they can really get too far they remember the annoying drone of their alarm before they both slam their hands down on the silence button. “C’mon. You get the bathroom first. I’ll head down and make a pot of coffee.” Marrow murmurs softly into his ear before pressing a soft kiss to Jaune’s forehead before heading over and walking through their bedroom door, disappearing down the stairs with a low yawn.</p><p>Jaune watches him go with a soft smile before walking over to the door to their bathroom with a sigh, pushing the door open and wandering over to the sink so he can splash his face with water before patting it dry with the hand towel. He slowly pulls out his orange toothbrush and makes quick work of brushing his teeth before rinsing his mouth out with mouth wash.</p><p>He admittedly takes a moment to look into the mirror before running his hands through his hair in a half-hearted attempt to tidy it up a little bit. Yesterday when he had gotten Buttercup out of bed she had laughed at him and told him his hair looked like a bunch of bananas. Kids could be so cruel.</p><p>Without any more preamble he slowly tugs his black shirt over his head and tosses it into the laundry, he has a moment of nearly tripping up when he tries to kick his way out of his pyjama bottoms but succeeds in the end. At least he had not been being watched when he did that- Marrow always teased him when he tried to change too quickly. </p><p>Jaune wanders back into the bedroom and shuffles through their dresser draws for something to wear and he’s getting confused as he digs around for his old Pumpkin Pete hoodie just to let out a low groan as he realizes he knows exactly where it is. Marrow had been wearing it when he got out of bed. Oh he loved that man but he could be such a pain.</p><p>Begrudgingly he settles for pulling on a vest and slipping a black button up over top of it, not really bothering with doing up the buttons just yet. He grabs a pair of dark blue jeans and sits on the edge of the bed before slowly slipping them on, as well as grabbing a pair of socks from the bedside table and slipping them on with a soft sleepy grumble. There. Now he was presentable enough to go downstairs and beg for his coffee.</p><p>Admittedly he nearly trips over Lucky when he walks towards the door without really checking, he barely manages to quickly stumble to the other side of the golden retriever without waking her up.<br/>
Though he barely manages to stop himself from waking her up anyway what with how cute she looked flopped over on her back with their Atlesian Husky Seymour snuggled up against her side. They’d end up following Marrow down when he came up to get changed no doubt.</p><p>Jaune makes his way out of the door and leaves it open in case one of the dogs decides they want to get up and follow him downstairs, though he doesn’t really wait to check as he makes his way down the staircase tiredly. </p><p>He’s rubbing at his eyes when he trips up on the last step and stumbles with a low shout- his eyes press shut instinctively before he realizes whatever he just landed against was soft- and breathing hard. “…Did you run to catch me” Jaune manages to whisper as his eyes slowly flutter open and he takes in Marrow’s relieved face.</p><p>Marrow gently helps him back upright before brushing his hand along Jaune’s face with a low sigh. “Jeez. What would you do without me?” he whispers as he presses a shaky kiss to Jaune’s lips before insistently guiding him down onto the sofa. “Sit. I’m gonna go get changed while the pot is brewing.” He murmurs softly as Jaune just nods at him sheepishly as his cheeks flush pink.</p><p>As Marrow disappears upstairs Jaune leans his head back against the sofa with a low embarrassed groan. Maybe it was a lack of sleep that was causing him to be so clumsy today. That was just part and parcel with their routine nowadays, although admittedly they were both looking forward for the next break so that they could spend some quality time with Buttercup and Chip together. And being able to sleep later into the day would definitely be amazing too.</p><p>It feels like no time has passed whatsoever when he feels something poking him in the leg, he blinks a few times before looking down and letting out a soft laugh as Lucky tries to clamber up onto his lap excitedly- he hadn’t even heard her padding down the stairs- He reaches out and scratches behind her ears to her absolute delight. “Who’s a good girl!” he coos as he leans forward so he can pat her on the back.<br/>

Seymour immediately hops up on the other side of him so he can lay his head on Jaune’s lap and whine at him for pets. Jaune lets out a low snort as he moves one hand over to scratch at his ears as well. “You two are almost as needy as Mar-“he gets cut off when Marrow ducks his head into his field of vision from behind him. “Oh, heh. hey.” Jaune manages to squeak out bashfully as his partner sticks his tongue out at him.</p><p>Jaune can’t help but notice that while Marrow has put on some jeans, and even slipped on some socks- that he’s still very much wearing his hoodie right now. Although he notices how it’s riding up at the back from how hard Marrow’s tail is wagging. “Hey Marrow.” He whispers softly as Marrow quietly comes around to join him on the sofa with a curious hum, though he has to nudge Seymour to get the dog to give up some space for him to sit down. “What is it Jaune?” he hears Marrow whisper in response.</p><p>“I love you.” Jaune breathes out before leaning over to press a chaste kiss to Marrow’s lips before leaning back and smiling at him affectionately, the immediate blush that spreads across the other man’s face is pretty pleasant.</p><p> It was kind of amazing how they still got so worked up over the little things after all the years they had been together now. They’d had Lucky for three years, little Seymour had only came around two years ago. And although Lucky was eight and Seymour was only two the siblings acted as if they were related by blood- which was so lovely to see.</p><p>Marrow lets out a soft chuckle before he lifts his hand up to Jaune’s face and gives him a proper kiss in return. Before they hear the low tell-tale beep of the coffee machine as the coffee is finally ready to drink, neither are ashamed of the way they quickly shuffle Seymour off of their lap so they can make a beeline over to the coffee pot and pour out their mugs. </p><p>Jaune’s barely taken a sip when he sees Marrow freeze out of the corner of his eye. “What is it?” he mumbles as he sees that his husband is staring intently at the calendar. “Did we miss something?” though Jaune is slightly surprised when he starts laughing. </p><p>“It’s Saturday.” Marrow mumbles as he takes a long sip of his coffee, for a moment Jaune doesn’t really click on to why that would be so funny as he tilts his head and mumbles. “Well… what?” he crosses his arms as he sets his coffee on the table.</p><p>“No school on Saturday Jaune.” He winks as he drains his coffee and starts to make his way back upstairs as his tail swishes eagerly from side to side. “No school… Oh!” Jaune perks up as he drains his cup of coffee eagerly, before pouring them both another and following after Marrow as he made his way back upstairs.</p><p>“The kids will be asleep for at least another… few hours. We could do anything we want…” he hears Marrow whispering from ahead of him and he speeds up with a low giggle. “Or nothing?” he teases before freezing slightly as his husband turns his head back at him and gives him an intense look before growling lowly. “Ooh. Oh! No. No I would like that.” Jaune manages to stammer out when he finally catches on to just what Marrow had in mind for their unexpected alone time.</p><p>They both barely manage to keep quiet as they rush into their bedroom and close the door behind them, turning the lock on the inside before things get a bit hard to remember. Jaune’s fairly sure he had Marrow pinned against the wall for a bit longer than one could consider polite though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Day Two of Guard Dog's Week 2020. Coffee</p><p>References Buttercup the dog faunus, and Chip the dog faunus. One comes from an RP in the Fair Game discord and the other was made by BraveNurse on Tumblr &lt;3</p><p>I like to think that Marrow leaves sunflowers out for Jaune whenever he can slip them out without his husband knowing. :)<br/>I listened to Rainbow Connections by Garfunkel and Oates a LOT while writing this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'll Cover You 1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As all of them get onto the ice it is hard to ignore the constant sound of the ice underfoot. Marrow lets out a soft gasp when he feels the ice splinter underfoot, luckily not enough for it to crack enough to drop him through- but enough to spook him. “Shit. It’s okay… it’s okay.” he breathes out roughly as he carefully lifts his foot up and tip toes away from the weakened part of the ice. He’s barely gotten out of it when he hears a low shout and turns his head to see that Jaune has stepped onto it- and that the man’s foot has slipped through the ice.</p><p>Marrow feels his heart skip a beat as he slowly slides back towards Jaune. Moving so slowly it’s almost unbearable for him, he can hear the sound of the ice splintering further as Jaune breathes in roughly and looks up at him desperately. “I- I should have… called out.” Marrow whimpers as he crawls on to his stomach to try and even out his weight, reaching out with his hand to try and grasp Jaune’s arm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow crunches underfoot as the four of them continue along the slowly disappearing tracks that the supply van had left behind it. </p><p>It had seemed the wisest choice after the driver had passed along the warning that a big patch of the frozen river they had to cross was wearing down, that they would need to reduce their weight going over it.<br/>Marrow had been the one to suggest it, though Jaune and his team hadn’t really put up any fuss about it. Nora definitely was now though. She was dragging her feet as she walked behind Ren solemnly.</p><p>“I’m just saying this seems a bit dangerous. If something happens-“she begins only to be cut off by Ren. “We know the emergency shelter’s location. If something did happen we have Jaune… We could make it to shelter in no time.” He speaks calmly as he reaches out to place a hand on her back reassuringly.</p><p>It doesn’t do nearly as much to pacify her as he would have liked but she does quiet down significantly as she leans against him with a soft sigh. He notices as Jaune looks back at them smiling brightly and something about seeing their leader happy… makes his chest ache in a good way. Although he sees Marrow’s tail rise anxiously and has to focus on the ice up ahead. </p><p>Cracks seemed to be light, spider web like patterns over a huge portion of their path up ahead. Jaune was starting to feel a bit concerned as he walks out onto the weakened ice. The sun is blazing up above them and despite not really feeling it due to how frigid the air was he just knew it had been part of the reason that this was so treacherous.</p><p>Marrow glances back at the other three cautiously. There is something terrifying about not knowing how the people behind him are doing, though the need to keep an eye on his own footing is too important not to lose focus of the others. That didn’t mean he didn’t hate not knowing.</p><p>As all of them get onto the ice it is hard to ignore the constant sound of the ice underfoot. Marrow lets out a soft gasp when he feels the ice splinter underfoot, luckily not enough for it to crack enough to drop him through- but enough to spook him. “Shit. It’s okay… it’s okay.” he breathes out roughly as he carefully lifts his foot up and tip toes away from the weakened part of the ice. He’s barely gotten out of it when he hears a low shout and turns his head to see that Jaune has stepped onto it- and that the man’s foot has slipped through the ice.</p><p>Marrow feels his heart skip a beat as he slowly slides back towards Jaune. Moving so slowly it’s almost unbearable for him, he can hear the sound of the ice splintering further as Jaune breathes in roughly and looks up at him desperately. “I- I should have… called out.” Marrow whimpers as he crawls on to his stomach to try and even out his weight, reaching out with his hand to try and grasp Jaune’s arm.</p><p>He pulls hard and slowly Jaune’s leg slips back out of the ice cold water and as Marrow starts to gently push him away from the break, onto the stronger part of the ice up ahead he realizes that the splintered ice has surrounded their immediate vicinity. His eyes lock with Jaune’s for one long, drawn out moment before he gives him a soft smile and stands just enough to thrust Jaune out of the weakened ice- for a moment all seems fine and Marrow grins at him.</p><p>Jaune rises shakily and gives Marrow a grateful look whilst breathing hard as the fear starts to set in properly. “Get out of there…” he whispers roughly as his eyes flick from his boyfriend to the worsening cracks in the ice. “Marrow!” Jaune screams as he sees his tail wagging for a moment as if his boyfriend was pleased at saving him. Before letting out a panicked shout as the ice collapses underneath and sends Marrow under the ice.</p><p>Before he can try and throw himself back that way he hears Ren call out in panic as Nora takes a few steps before diving into the water without hesitation. </p><p>Jaune stays stock still on the safest part of the ice as he watches the ice desperately, he notices Ren shimmying closer on his stomach and looking desperately into the water- plunging his hands on to try and keep the ice from closing up and trapping the two underneath. “Nora!” he hears him screaming. But it’s like Jaune isn’t even present anymore. He can’t look away from the ice.</p><p>It feels like too much time has passed when suddenly he sees Marrow’s head popping out of the ice, Nora lifting him up desperately as Ren slowly helps her slide him onto the ice- he’s unconscious. Oh brothers he’s unconscious. He can see Nora flagging slightly as she nearly slips back under the water, but Ren’s got a death grip on her arm and Jaune wants to help but his armour will just send them all under the ice again.</p><p>Nora finally pulls herself up with her partners assistance the pair of them slowly slide Marrow’s body along the ice- all three of them flat against the ice as they try to reach the sturdier ice- the moment they get within his reach Jaune moves to grab Marrow and hauls him up into his arms just as the other two rise. The snow crunches underfoot as they rush desperately towards the location their scrolls had informed them of.</p><p>Jaune feels tears struggling down his face as he looks at Marrow’s pale face and he focuses his semblance desperately on trying to draw out the others dissipating aura. “Stay with me… Stay with me please!” he cries out as he hears Ren shouting from up ahead- he’s found the cabin.</p><p>As they rush inside they quickly set into action. Jaune sets about stripping off Marrow’s soaked uniform and he sees Ren rushing around gathering the emergency blankets out of their cabinets, off of the beds- Nora is shivering as she lights a fire in the fireplace. She’s going to need to strip off soon as well. But it’s clear she has prioritized Marrow as he’s unconscious.</p><p>Jaune accepts one of the blankets and uses it to dry Marrow off, his hair and tail take longer than he would like but he has to be thorough- he lets out a soft embarrassed squeak as he sees Ren start to undo the straps of his chest plate before he gets the idea and helps him- stripping down into his boxers before wrapping the blankets around Marrow and himself. Holding him gently in his arms as he tucks his head over Marrow’s and focuses on just gently bolstering his aura with his own.</p><p>“Stay…” he hears himself mumbling desperately. He barely recognizes as Ren guides Nora into undressing and helps her the same way he’s helped Marrow. If it weren’t such a desperate moment it would have been embarrassing or- somewhat funny- that the two couples had stripped down to cuddle under the blankets. “Stay with me Marrow…” Jaune hears himself speaking though barely registers even thinking about it.</p><p>Ren chimes in softly from where he’s holding a trembling Nora close underneath their own blankets. “I’ve set up an emergency beacon on our scrolls… Just hold on there Jaune.” He whispers softly as he runs his fingers through Nora’s hair. And so the waiting begins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Day 3 of Guard Dogs Week 2020. Stay.</p><p>This one is a bit late! work was bad ahaha. It's actually part one, and will lead into part two for todays prompt of Insecurities/Trust</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'll Cover You (reprise) 2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He feels as tears start to trail down his face and what can he really say? How can he begin to apologize for Marrow plunging into the water- Jaune pauses as Marrow lifts his hand up and gently brushes it down the side of his face. “I knew I could trust you to do what was necessary Jaune.” Marrow whispers as he presses a weak kiss to the startled man’s lips. He lets out an annoyed grumble as Jaune pulls back to look at him in a perturbed stupor.</p><p>Marrow cuts him off before he gets a chance to start questioning him. “You and the others got me back here. You saved my life.” He lets out a soft growl as Jaune tries to hide from his eyes. “I know you think it’s your fault. But not every bad thing that happens has to be your fault!” he presses a soft kiss to his jaw and nuzzles his head against his neck with a soft sigh.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune doesn’t remember dozing off at all. Though as his head starts pounding he slowly flutters his eyes open and lets out a groan at the bright light above him, pulling Marrow closer with a sleepy grumble until his brain catches up with their situation and he lets out a raspy breath as he looks over his boyfriend and realizes… he’s awake and smiling at him.</p><p>He feels as tears start to trail down his face and what can he really say? How can he begin to apologize for Marrow plunging into the water- Jaune pauses as Marrow lifts his hand up and gently brushes it down the side of his face. “I knew I could trust you to do what was necessary Jaune.” Marrow whispers as he presses a weak kiss to the startled man’s lips. He lets out an annoyed grumble as Jaune pulls back to look at him in a perturbed stupor.</p><p>Marrow cuts him off before he gets a chance to start questioning him. “You and the others got me back here. You saved my life.” He lets out a soft growl as Jaune tries to hide from his eyes. “I know you think it’s your fault. But not every bad thing that happens has to be your fault!” he presses a soft kiss to his jaw and nuzzles his head against his neck with a soft sigh.</p><p>Jaune looks at him softly and lets out a soft breath. “There’s something I should tell you-“ he has to pause as he trembles, Marrow slowly lifts his his so he can look up at Jaune and feels his breath slip away from him when he sees the intense look in the other man’s eyes.</p><p>“I have always loved you…” and brothers somehow he could tell just by looking in his eyes that this is where he was going. “Marrow.” But before he can even stutter out another word Marrow is pressing his lips against his insistently. “I love you too… I love you.” Marrow breathes out and he knows for sure that it’s true now. They had been hesitant to say it out loud- to jinx what they had.</p><p>Before they can kiss again they hear a soft laugh and for the first time they take in the sight of Qrow sitting with Clover comfortably in front of the fire as the pair of them stoke the fire and give them a cheeky look. Qrow raises his brow and starts to tease them, “Should have realized you kids needed a chaperone. Can’t keep your hands off of each other!” although it kind of seems a bit ironic considering that Clover has an arm firmly around his waist.</p><p>Marrow’s face slowly starts to burn red as he hides his face in Jaune’s chest. And they both let out a low embarrassed groan as they realize that Ren and Nora are also watching them in amusement.</p><p>“If you guys wanted some privacy you should a just said soooo!” Nora giggles as she throws her arms around Ren cheerfully. “According to our Uncles here- our Aura’s are nearly back up enough to leave and head over to Amity. Though they’ve been arguing about whether we should really be going there or heading back to Atlas.” She sticks her tongue out as Qrow starts grumbling loudly. </p><p>“I’m just saying! It isn’t safe to head back over the ice!” he hisses as Clover lets out a low groan. Clearly someone had thought this conversation was over. “But it isn’t going to be much safer to head to Amity either!” Clover complains as he runs his free hand down over his face in exasperation. </p><p>Jaune and Marrow share a look before laughing loudly at the two as they proceed to argue like some kind of married couple would. Looks like they would be stuck here for a while longer after all, though Jaune still feels a guilty pang in his chest as he brushes his hand down Marrow’s back. </p><p>“I trust you Jaune.” He hears whispered into his ear and nearly yelps when he realizes Marrow has leaned back up to nuzzle into his neck. Jaune feels his face burning dark red just as the other man nips at his ear cheekily. “I do adore how your ears turn red too!” and then he goes silent when he notices the look that Qrow is giving him.</p><p>“…I’ll behave. Sorry Uncle Qrow.” Marrow squeaks as he covers his face with his hands awkwardly. Don’t get too flirty in front of Qrow. He’d have to keep that in mind, though it was kinda cute how protective he was over his kids.</p><p>Clover leans back slightly to level Jaune with a hard look as well. “No hanky panky on our watch kids.” But it doesn’t really work all that well with the huge embarrassing grin that spreads across the ace-ops face. It definitely succeeds in making Jaune wish he could disappear immediately.</p><p>“Disappear… Disappear.” Jaune groans as he runs his free hand down his burning face with an over exaggerated sob. He feels Marrow shaking in his arms and a pang of fear flutters in his chest only to dissipate when he realizes that he’s just laughing at him. “Hey!” he complains as he sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend.</p><p>Marrow grins up at him before sticking his tongue out at him In return. They pause when they hear Qrow burst into laughter as he points at them and glances at Clover. “Please. Like we need to worry about that! I don’t think they even know what Hanky Panky is yet!” he practically hisses it out as he slaps his hand on the ground; the two are immediately trying not to get defensive. Because there is no way in hell they want to let on that they very much do know. And very much have been doing that.</p><p>Clover looks back at them once last time and hums considerately. “Do you think they need the talk then?” but the two of them yell at him as the idea startles them. </p><p>“No!” Jaune begs, “DEFINITELY NOT!” Marrow screeches.</p><p>Qrow and Clover share one last look before snorting and looking back at them and speaking in unison.</p><p>“Lucky you then!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Day Four of Guard Dogs Week 2020<br/>Trust/Insecurities. And part two of the ice drama.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One Song Glory AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 5 AU</p><p>This is literally a redirect to the full work. Posted seperately as it has a subject matter that is unsettling and could be upsetting. So it's available through the link. TW: Referenced/Implied Rape and non Con. </p><p>No Marrow doesn't do it to Jaune. But he is there for Jaune when he is saved. :&lt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132986</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. One Song Glory AU CONT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 6 Hurt/Comfort</p><p>    This is literally a redirect to the full work. Posted seperately as it has a subject matter that is unsettling and could be upsetting. So it's available through the link. TW: Referenced/Implied Rape and non Con.</p><p>Marrow is here for Jaune. He needs to make sure Jaune knows that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132986/chapters/55393273</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. I continued it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>